headcanon_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Emerald (TheIronJedi)
The Master Emerald is a giant Emerald that is the sourse of all Chaos Energy. it Resides on Angel Island were it is Gaurded by Knuckles the Echidna. Background Beginnings the Master Emerald was found along with the Chaos Emeralds on Angel Island 10,000 years ago by a tribe of Echidnas named the Knuckles Clan. after learning of it's great power they learned to harnes it and put it atop a Shine where it stayed there as it was guarded by a guardian whos sworn duty is the protect it. however, over the years the knuckles clan began to take the Emerald for granted. many more years mass and the alter would become abonded by the Knuckles Clan and residences for Chao do to there nateral connection to Chaos Energy. the Knuckles Clan learned of this and didn't approve. meanwhile a young girl named Tikal would go there and spend time with the chao as an escape from her father. she learned to understand and care for them do to her unknowing Chao bond. eventually the Knuckles Clan would begin to plan there retaking of the Shrine. Tikal tried to convince them the chao were peaceful and didn't mean any harm, but they wouldn't listen. later, she prayed to Light Gaia to stop there attack. the day came and Tikal did her best to stop them but she was charged. as the Knuckles clan started killing chao, one chao inherit the traits of the master emerald and began in embodiment of Chaos. it killed the entirety of the attack clan members and before it could get further Tikal preformed a ritual that trapped both her and Chaos inside the Master emerald. Robotniks Capture years past by and eventually all the echidnas would become extinct except Knuckles, who's sworn duty is was to protect it. envetually a Scientist named Ivo, claiming he came to observe the Emeralds proproities. thinking he had good intents Knuckles allowed it. later the Sonic Underground would come to the island and Knuckles would fight them. in the chaos Robotnik left with the emerald in tow. he brought it to the Death Egg so he could Power it. Knuckles realized he made a mistake and joined the Underground to stop Robotnik. they stopped him and the emerald was brought back to the shine. Chaos Crisis one night while Knuckles was asleep Chaos finally gained enough power to escape. the Emerald shattered and Chaos and Tikal escaped. Knuckles tried stopping this but Chaos defeated him and ran off. Tikal's spirit came to him and informed him of all that transpired, Knuckles being determend to retore the Emerald went to find the shards and stop him. Knuckles would serach endlessly for the emerald pieces. he would eventually find all but one and learned it was on the Egg Carrier. he'd go there and run into Chaos where he and Sonic would fight him. after the battle he returned to the Island and was able to restore the emerald. Tikal's spirit thanked him and he returned to gaurding it. After the War during the War Knuckles left the emerald do to the impending threat of a revived Eggman Empire. luckily, do to Robotnik being pre-occupied with the Phantom Ruby he didn't concider the Master Emerald. however 6 months later Metal Sonic would reactivate and start a merciless quest for Dr. Robotnik. eventually he'd learn where Angel Island was and he'd go there to gain access to it to inhances his senors. he travelled there in the Egg Fleet and when he arived used it's power to go Super. the Resistance would come to stop him but he transformed into Master Overlord and would start flying off to find Robotnik with the emerald in tow. however the resistance would stop him and when they returned Knuckles made a vow to never forget the Emerald again. Abilities *Dimensional warping *Levatation *Chaos Emerald summoning *Chaos Control *Spritual storage *Powering mechines *Super Form access Uesrs *Tikal the Echidna *Chaos *Knuckles the Echidna *Sonic the Hedgehog *Neo Metal Sonic Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons (objects)